Bonnibel
Bonnibel is the seventh girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after having level 10 at the Dancing (Suave) hobby. You encounter her making cakes in the local bakery. Your attempt to act suavely causes her to slip up and crush the baked goods she was working on, resulting in a sight that would not look too out of place from an anime scene... Personality Bonnibel speaks in a southern belle accent and loves to bake. In general, she loves to talk about food. She is gentle and calm, but also witty. This is particularly noticeable in the allegoric comparisons she makes with dating and baking. Her preference in dating witty and smart men further alludes to this. Bonnibel also holds an interest in artists, or 'refined' people as she would say. This is mostly evident due to her job requirements for dating. Dialogue List First Meeting # One day, while stopping by the local bakery to quell your insatiable need for cupcakes, you decide to try out your new found suaveness on the beautiful baker. As she handles a tray of goodies, you ask if you can lend a hand and... # Baked goods - CRUSHED!!! # Lady: "Oh my stars! Good gracious, talk about a sticky situation!" # Looks like your suaveness doesn't take the cake, so much as drop it on the floor. Better offer to lend a hand cleaning up. Adversary * Good gracious, I am a sight. Why do I get the weird feeling that there's someone out there enjoying this a bit too much... Sorry * Oh sugar, I'm not mad. But ya'll gotta slow down - haste makes waste dahling. * Bless your heart, sweet cheeks, it's just a little mashed cake and icing. Nothing a little shower won't fix! * Frankly, I'm just impressed you haven't offered to lick it off. That would just be bad manners. Poke * Whoa there, sugar. Y'all moving a little fast there. Maybe start with a nice 'hello' and we'll go from there. Upgrade to Nuisance # My stars, this is one dilly of a mess. Feel like grabbing a mop and lending a hand, sugar? Sure # *giggle* Thanks darling. You know, you look pretty cute in an apron. Nuisance * In case you're wondering, I haven't cleaned this up yet because I'm waiting for you to offer to help. No rush. Sorry * You should try baking sometime, sugar! I find it awfully relaxing. And you can eat all the cookies you want, 'cause they can't defend themselves! * Well, truth be told darling, I've got a soft spot for artists. I love seeing people with a talent expressing themselves. Gives me the vapours! * The secret to baking the perfect bread is... proper measuring of ingredients. Hey, I know it ain't romantic, but you can't eyeball this stuff! Poke * Whoa there, sugar. Y'all moving a little fast there. Maybe start with a nice 'hello' and we'll go from there. Upgrade to Frenemy # Either you still feel bad for your clumsy introduction, or you're starting to fancy me. Are one of those true, darling? Yes # Well, just in case, I forgive you sugar. Now, I wonder if I'll keep seeing you around... Frenemy * It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake. Just make sure not to use a messy recipe. Sorry * You should try baking sometime, sugar! I find it awfully relaxing. And you can eat all the cookies you want, 'cause they can't defend themselves! * Well, truth be told darling, I've got a soft spot for artists. I love seeing people with a talent expressing themselves. Gives me the vapours! * The secret to baking the perfect bread is... proper measuring of ingredients. Hey, I know it ain't romantic, but you can't eyeball this stuff! Gift * Bless your heart, sugar! I've got lots of these already, but one more couldn't hurt! Poke * Whoa there, sugar. Y'all moving a little fast there. Maybe start with a nice 'hello' and we'll go from there. Upgrade to Acquaintance # Where are my manners, I haven't even introduced myself proper. My name's Bonnibel. Do you mind if I keep calling you sugar? OK # Great choice. I'll also be calling you darling, sweet cheeks and doll face. Great to make your acquaintance. Acquaintance * You're working awful hard sugar. Is it to impress us gals? Maybe you should take a load off. Chat * You should try baking sometime, sugar! I find it awfully relaxing. And you can eat all the cookies you want, 'cause they can't defend themselves! * Well, truth be told darling, I've got a soft spot for artists. I love seeing people with a talent expressing themselves. Gives me the vapours! * The secret to baking the perfect bread is... proper measuring of ingredients. Hey, I know it ain't romantic, but you can't eyeball this stuff! Gift * Bless your heart, sugar! I've got lots of these already, but one more couldn't hurt! Poke * Whoa there, sugar. Y'all moving a little fast there. Maybe start with a nice 'hello' and we'll go from there. Upgrade to Friendzoned # You're definitely a friendly sort, and I like that in a random stranger that seems intent on sticking around. Friends? OK # Yee-ha! Now we're friends, good and proper. Now we can braid each other's hair and share clothes. You do wear clothes, right? Friendzoned Chat * My momma always said, the best time to bake a cake is 30 minutes ago. The second best time is now! * Howdy stranger, nice to see you around again. * They say the squeaky wheel gets the oil. So keep it up, and I'll think about fetching the oil. * Levity beats piety any day, sugar, except maybe Sunday. * Best advice I've got for you is: keep your apron clean, and always have an exit strategy. * I've seen you around with other girls. You're quite the charmer, sugar! Though I wanted to talk to you about the cat one... Gift * Sugar cookie, you ain't gotta lay these kinda gifts on me. If you wanna spend something, just spend some time! Poke * You rogue! Do I look like a batch of dough th' needs kneading? Wait, don't answer that... Upgrade to Awkward Besties # Oh dear. See, I've got this.. friend who's got a problem. She's super attracted to a friend of hers. Do you think there's a chance they like her back? Yes # Well, ain't that just the peachiest opinion I've ever heard. I like the way you think, sugar cookie. Awkward Besties * Ah, nice to see you darling. Here, try one of these new banana nut muffins. I call 'em Going Bananas! Flirt * If you're aiming to impress me, go grab a frilly apron, grab a mixing spoon, and start giving that batter what for! * Bless your heart, sugar, but I don't think taking on so many jobs, activities and gals is good for your health. * Yes darling, I know I'm a bit blessed in the chest. But don't they go great with my winning personality, don't you think? * Walk softly, and carry a big stick of butter. * I just bought a new swimsuit. Talk about the eternal struggle - the saleswoman called my figure "cartoonish", bless her heart. * The sexiest organ is the brain, sugar. A little wisdom upstairs is worth all the smoulder in the basement, if you catch my meaning. * I like you, darling. Ya'll a great mix of interesting opinions and peculiar idiosyncracies. You're a peach. * If ya'll ain't careful, I'm gonna keep filling you full of cookie experiments. You're like my adorable guinea pig. * I'm more than an accent and a nice pair of measuring cups, darling. There's a lot more going on under this apron than you may think. * My whole world smells like cookies. I might be going a little batty, if I'm being honest with myself. Gift * Oh my stars! Why, ain't that more thoughtful than a mute owl! I love it, darling. Thanks! Poke * Well is that it? A little tickle and a smile? Hold me like you meant it, darling! Upgrade to Crush # Listen, I've got something important to ask... Umm... That shirt you're wearing is real keen, did you buy it yourself? Yes # Yeah, okay, great. That was all I had to say. Yup. It was important because... I want to buy one too? For me, I guess? Crush Gift * Goodness, I don't know what to say. You just keep showering me with gifts. It's making my head spin. Upgrade to Sweetheart # Listen, I ain't one to beat around no bushes, so I'm going to speak true from the heart. I'm sweet on you, and I want to be your girl. You feel the same way? Yes # Peachy keen, jelly bean! We're sweethearts! I'm going to go bake something, because my heart is racing, and only pastries will calm me! lol... Sweetheart * Ya'll remind me of raw cookie dough. You look delicious, but you're probably bad for me... Gift * You're sweeter than a Strawberry Meringue, darling. I ain't good at receiving gifts, but I know how to say thank you. *kiss* Upgrade to Girlfriend # I ain't one for labels, sugar, but I'm a bit old fashioned. Am I your beau, sweet heart? Are we an item? Yes # Goodness me, I'm blushing. That shouldn't have been so hard to ask.. But I guess I was worried you'd say no. I need a cupcake! Girlfriend * You've got a good heart, dahling. Not to mention just the most adorable cheeks, begging for a pinch. Flirt * Let's say me and you meet up for drinks tonight. I feel like something colorful and devious that'll sneak up on me as the night goes by. * I'm so in love with you sugar. I burnt a tray of cookies the other day 'cause I was day dreaming of you. * Do you want to be the cherry? * I've never met someone so keen on scheduling their life. Where do you find the time to protest, flip burgers, date girls and breathe? * You're looking rather dapper, sugar! Is that a new hat? Did you change your gender? * Back for more, sweetheart? I'm not sure if it's little old me drawing you back, or my sweet buns... * A date don't need to be anything complicated, darling. A forest trail, a little sight seeing, some scandalous hand holding. Does the trick for me. * Oh dear, I spilled icing all over myself earlier. I really could have used an extra pair of hands... * I'm not sure where you're buying those cakes you've been giving me, but they're really good. I don't know whether to be flattered or jealous! * I tried making cookies in the shape of your cute little face, but they came out a bit, umm... Melty. Scary melty. * Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! I had a ungentlemanly customer earlier who made me so cross I almost cussed. Can you imagine? * You've got a nice voice sugar. It's like wrapping my body in velvet, and floating in a sea of whipped cream. * Ya'll're better than peanuts on a parfait! * I tried making sugarless cookies today. I think I was just dehydrated though. After a glass of water, I felt much better. * Ya'll remind me of a wooden spoon. Great for mixing it up, and you'll do for a spanking in a pinch... Tee hee! * You're my sunshine. My sweet summer rain. You're a lilac bush in the window. Open your hand, my heart is there. * I love hugging you almost as much as you love being hugged by me, sugar cookie. * Call me sentimental, but you're always the highlight of my day, sugar. * Read any good books lately? I'm afraid I can't resist a good bodice-ripping romance from time to time. * I'll be churning some ice cream later, if you want to give me a hand or two... Poke * Well is that it? A little tickle and a smile? Hold me like you mean it, darling! Upgrade to Lover # The way you talk to me, hold me, and make me feel is my whole world. I ain't afraid to say I love you. The question is... do you love me back? Yes # Kiss me then, and let the stars in heaven look down in delighted envy... Lover * Don't be smug, doll face. Just cause ya'll got me wrapped around your chubby lil fingers doesn't mean you get to gloat. * Looks like rain today, sugar. Let's ditch our umbrellas and jump in some puddles! * Oh sugar! You're just in time to sample my latest recipe. They're red velvet cake pops I call "Bonbons". * Open your mouth and close your eyes. Trust me, sugar, I'm a southern girl with a penchant for baking. This will only end well. * Afternoon, sugar. Gives us a kiss and a squeeze, so I can make it through the work day. * Sugar, it's always a pleasure to see you. Let's grab some sweet-tea and a park bench. * (Naked) I love myself, and the way I look, sugar cookie. But I also love that you seem to feel the same way. * (Naked) Well, I hope you don't find this too forward of me sugar, but I'm not disrobed for my health or anything... * (Naked) I'm going to draw a bath sugar. Care to join me? Seduce * Ya'll 're better that peanuts on a parfait! * I've never met someone so keen on scheduling their life. Where you find the time to protest, flip burgers, date girls, and breathe? * I tried making cookies in the shape of your cute little face, but they came out a bit, umm... Melty. Scary melty. * Do you want to be the cherry? * A date don't need to be anything complicated, darling. A forest trail, a little sight seeing, some scandalous hand holding. Does the trick for me. * You're looking rather dapper, sugar! Is that a new hat? Did you change your gender? * Call me sentimental, but you're always the highlight of my day, sugar. * Oh dear, I spilled icing all over myself earlier. I really could have used an extra pair of hands... * Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! I had a ungentlemanly customer earlier who made me so cross I almost cussed. Can you imagine? * You've got a nice voice, sugar. It's like wrapping my body in velvet, and floating in a sea of whipped cream. * Let's say you and I meet up for drinks tonight. I feel like something colorful and devious that'll sneak up on me as the night goes by. * I love hugging you almost as much as you love being hugged by me, sugar cookie. * I'm so in love with you sugar. I burnt a tray of cookies the other day 'cause I was day dreaming of you. * Back for more, sweetheart? I'm not sure if it's little old me drawing you back, or my sweet buns... * Read any good books lately, sugar? I'm afraid I can't resist a good bodice-ripping romance from time to time. * Ya'll remind me of a wooden spoon. Great for mixing it up, and you'll so for a spanking in a pinch... Tee hee! * You're my sunshine. My sweet summer rain. You're a lilac bush in the window. Open your hand, my heart is there. * I'm not sure where you're buying those cakes you've been giving me, but they're really good. I don't know whether to be flattered or jealous! * I'll be churning some ice cream later, if you want to give me a hand or two... * I tried making sugarless cookies today. I think I was just dehydrated though. After a glass of water, I felt much better. * (Naked) Let me tell you - imagining you with me in the bath, reclining back on you, your hands around me... I get the vapours something fierce! * (Naked) Now let me show you the real meaning of southern hospitality... * (Naked) Frankly, dear, I give a damn about you. Tee hee! * (Naked) These girls get in the way sometimes, but once they're free to wander they're a lot of fun, don't you think? * (Naked) You and me go together like whipped cream and breasts, sugar. Speaking of which... * (Naked) Just so it's said, sugar, if you were to accidentally spill frosting on me again, we could try other ways of cleaning it off now... * (Naked) I hope you're not just window shopping. No need to worry about getting fingerprints on the glass, darling. * (Naked) Feel free to take in the view, sugar. There's lots of peaks and valleys for you to explore. * (Naked) As you can see, I'm a natural redhead. That means I'm fiery and passionate, so brace yourself, sugar. Gift * Oh, sugar, it's lovely! Well, to show my gratitude, I've got an apple pie you can munch on whenever you like... * Well, aren't you a Georgia peach! Thanks so kindly, sugar! * I've got a special gift for you too. I'll have to show you later though. It's a bit... scandalous. * Oh my! Have you ever heard the phrase "small token of affection"? I think you may be skipping the "small" part. * Uniform Definitely my color, sugar. I look like a slice of red velvet. Feel free to take a bite! * Suit Why sugar, this is one hot little number! I'd love to slip into it... Or out. Your call, darling. * Ring Oh my stars! I feel like I'm about to faint! You've made me happier than a bear on a bicycle! * Lingerie This is for you, love. This buttercup is waiting for you to unwrap it and have your dessert. * Suit Now let me show you the real meaning of southern hospitality... * Outfit Oh! I look like a lil' old gingerbread cookie! Come over here and take a bite, sugar! * Outfit - Mermaid Bonnibel (She hums affectionately, before splashing you with water. She seems pretty keen on you diving after her. ) Poke * Didn't anyone tell you you're supposed to BITE your dessert, not poke it, sugar? * Nice try, sugar! But you missed scooping me into your arms and taking me away... * Oooh! Not this again! Ah ha ha! I just can't take it, sugar! * (Naked) Oooh, you scoundrel! Tickling a defenseless woman like that! You just earned yourself a spanking... * (Naked) Now watch yourself sugar. I'm a lady, but if you keep riling me up there's going to be repercussions... * (Naked) Ahh! Oh nooooo sugar! You're dealing a harsh blow to my graceful dignity! Ha ha ha! * (Naked) Tee hee! I can't take it sugar! Oh ha ha ha! Please no! Date * I reckon there's no where I'd rather be than where you are, darling. Thanks for a lovely date. * Yeah. I feel the same way, sugar cookie. Ya'll are my beau. * Thanks for showing me a good time, sweet cheeks. Let's do it again sometime... * Oh my, look at the time. I can't believe how fast that date went. Oh, do promise you'll take me out again soon, sugar? * *giggle* You know how to show a gal a good time, sugar cookie, I'll give you that. *kiss* * Oh, I just can't say no to an ice cream at the beach. * Be still my heart, sugar! A moonlit stroll with eye contact and everything? You're a regular Casanova, aren't ya? Sex Scene #Every inch of her tastes of vanilla, and you make sure. She holds the back of your head, her hips grinding against you. She locks fingers with you and squeezes her breasts. She's just as surprised as you when she comes thrice before you... #Together later, she looks back at you, a mix of embarrassment and satisfaction. "That was almost more than I could handle, sugar." She breathes a deep sigh, her breasts reaching heavenward for a moment. "Let's do it again sometime?" Dialogue about Ayano * Have you noticed a schoolgirl hanging around lately? She looks a bit troubled. Maybe a few free cupcakes will cheer her up. * I cut my finger on a pie-cutter yesterday, and I swear I heard someone laugh... * Sugar, you ever get the feeling you're being watched? Like - with a "stabby" vibe? * Oh dear! Someone left a meat cleaver stuck in one of my cakes. That's no way to cut a cake! * My oven was turned up on max when I got to work this morning. Lucky I caught it before there was a fire. Good gracious! * Bless my heart, I just found a box of rat poison in my cupboard. That would have been a disaster! Requirement Table Updated for Steam version 0.79 Trivia * In an older version, Bonnibel's favorite color was listed as Lavender. * Part of her dialogue is "It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake", which is the opening line to "Cooking By The Book" from Lazytown. ''The second part of the same dialogue loosely references the same song. * Part of her dialogue is "Walk softly, and carry a big stick of butter", which is a reference to Theodore Roosevelt, who wrote, "Speak softly and carry a big stick; you will go far." in 1900 to describe his foreign policy. * Bonnibel breaks the fourth wall when she says "Did you change your gender?" which refers to changing the gender of your Stat avatar. * Some people call her "Bonbon" instead of Bonnibel. One of her Unity Assets files also calls her this. * Bonnibel can be seen holding a boiled egg doll in her hand. * Bonnibel is most often joked about with the other girls (Ayano, Sutra, Pamu, etc...) * According to Ayano, Bonnibel has had sex with a lot of men. *Bonnibel's shares her name with Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum from ''Adventure Time. Coincidentally, both of these characters are related to sweets. * She is Peanut's older cousin. ** She also has a younger sister, Babybelle, and another sister named Marybelle. Outfits SEIFUKU_girl_bonbon_neutral.png|Uniform BIKINI_girl_bonbon_neutral.png|Bathing suit WEDDING_girl_bonbon_neutral.png|Wedding outfit XMAS_girl_bonbon_neutral.png|Holiday outfit Mermaid Bonbon.png|Monster outfit Memory Album Bonnibel Encounter.png|Encounter Photo Bonnibel Friendzoned.png|Friendship Photo Bonnibel Sweetheart.png|Sweetheart Photo Bonnibel Lover.png|Lover Photo Bonnibel Moonlight Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Bonnibel Beach.png|Beach Date Bonnibel Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Bonnibel Movie Theater.png|Movie Theater Date Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Main Character